Dr. Coplin
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Non-Member Biographies Dr. Coplin Was a doctor who was highly praised by the Galacitic Alliance in the field of medical science. However, his fame became to much for him, and he started to become obsessed with his work. It became his goal in life to create a superhuman to clone and destroy the GA. The GA got a hold of this information and was thrown out of the GA territory. He finally found what he was looking for when he first laid eyes on Zathri as a baby. His mother had just been killed, along with most of his race. Dr. Coplin took the baby on his ship and left, leaving the planet behind. After several tests he discovered that the baby was not fully human. He had a section of DNA that was of an animal. The GA kept close eye on his progress, so he had to get away. He dropped the baby off on Praesitlyn, to wait until he became older. Dr. Coplin slowly worked his way back to the planet which Zathri had been raised on, and became his doctor. He performed many painful tests on the child trying to figure out how to unleash the animal DNA in Zathri. He then threatened the child, saying that he would kill his father if he told anyone of these tests. Soon the doctor made a serum that would bring out this animal side, however, it had a highly concentrated chemical that would boost his metabolism and cause Zathri to age in only a few bursts. He had another serum ready to inject into the test subject after the first burst, to stop him from dying. However, Zathri escaped, and Dr. Coplin left quickly, leaving behind the serum with his assistant, who had helped Zathri escape. After some time of testing the doctor created a way to fuse the DNA of Zathri into his own, making him super human. However there was consequences, he would remain in an animal side for ever. But that didn't matter to the doctor, and after being inject he not only became super human, but Force sensitive as well. After training his new strengths, he sought out Zathri to kill the only one like him, he tried to get to him through his new wife, Nadia who was pregnant with twins at the time. Dr. Coplin stabbed her in the stomach and killed one of her babies. Finally his attempts at getting to Zathri were not in vain. He had kidnapped her after tracking down the new husband Sith Master, and took her to a shack he had prepared to fight and kill Zathri at. Once Zathri came, now discovering his animal side at will, attacked and almost killed Zathri. However, Dr. Coplin held off the killing blow so that Zathri could watch as he killed his enemies wife. After killing her, however, another Sith, Mathandal attacked and kept the doctor busy until Zathri was strong enough to get up and kill the killer of his wife with his fellow Sith's lightsaber.